


Listen to your heart

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je sais pas si je t'aime [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dramatic, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Elijah ha fatto rinchiudere Tristan nelle segrete di casa Mikaelson e, ancora sotto l'influenza malefica di Inadu, è partito con Antoinette per Manosque. La vampira approfitta della situazione e della parziale amnesia di Elijah per tenerlo lontano da New Orleans per molto più tempo di quanto lui non creda... ma una sera Elijah decide di andare a Marsiglia per fare visita a Madame Angéle e allora tutto cambierà, la potente strega annullerà l'incantesimo di Inadu e Elijah dovrà affrontare tutto il peso di ciò che ha fatto inconsapevolmente.Attenzione, SPOILER stagione 5!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**Listen to your heart (prima parte)**

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.  
And there are voices that want to be heard.   
So much to mention but you can't find the words.   
The sense of magic, the beauty that's been   
When love was wilder than the wind…

_( “Listen to your heart” – Roxette)_

 

Elijah trascorreva serenamente il suo tempo con Antoinette a Manosque. I due si erano stabiliti in un grazioso appartamento nel centro storico e vivevano come marito e moglie, in una sorta di spensierata luna di miele. La sera andavano a suonare il piano insieme in un bistrot caratteristico e Elijah pareva aver trovato una nuova felicità accanto alla vampira. La lontananza dalla famiglia non gli pesava: chiamava quasi ogni giorno Klaus, Freya o Rebekah e si assicurava che tutti stessero bene e che le cose procedessero nel modo giusto. Il fratello e le sorelle gli avevano assicurato che non si erano verificati altri omicidi a New Orleans, che Hope frequentava la scuola e che nulla la minacciava.

Il vampiro Originale si era così convinto di aver preso la decisione giusta: il vero colpevole di quegli efferati delitti era rinchiuso nelle segrete e i suoi complici erano stati sterminati; la sua famiglia e Hope erano al sicuro e lui poteva godersi finalmente la sua nuova vita, al fianco della donna che amava. Sapeva che, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto far ritorno a New Orleans e interrogare Tristan, ma preferiva rimandare quell’incombenza. Si era fatto carico dei fardelli dei Mikaelson per secoli e adesso poteva anche prendersi un periodo di riposo prima di ritornare ai suoi doveri. Gli sembrava di non avere mai veramente vissuto prima di incontrare Antoinette… ma, ovviamente, non poteva ricordare i giorni felici trascorsi a Marsiglia con Tristan poiché Inadu glieli aveva cancellati dalla memoria. Sebbene la crudele strega fosse morta da tempo, ormai, la sua maledizione rimaneva incollata a Elijah senza che lui lo sapesse.

Un giorno, l’Originale decise di recarsi a fare visita a Madame Angéle, la strega che tanto li aveva aiutati contro la perfida Inadu, e ne parlò ad Antoinette.

“E’ grazie a Madame Angéle se abbiamo trovato l’incantesimo che ha sconfitto per sempre quell’essere” le disse. “Sarei felice di rivederla e ancora di più di presentarti a lei. In fondo Manosque è a pochi chilometri da Marsiglia ed è imperdonabile che in tanti giorni non le abbia ancora fatto visita.”

Antoinette gli rivolse un sorriso accondiscendente. Elijah credeva che fossero passate solo due o tre settimane dal loro arrivo a Manosque e, invece, erano trascorsi già più di dieci mesi... ma non sarebbe certo stata lei a rivelargli la verità. Era nel suo interesse che Elijah si allontanasse sempre di più dalla sua famiglia e, soprattutto, da quel Conte intrigante e pericoloso, per legarsi a lei indissolubilmente.

“Ma certo, caro, sarò felice di conoscere la Reggente delle Streghe di Marsiglia” disse, prendendo affettuosamente le mani di Elijah tra le sue.

Così il vampiro Originale organizzò l’incontro con Madame Angéle per la sera, in modo che anche Antoinette vi potesse partecipare. La strega francese si dichiarò molto felice di incontrarli e fece allestire una cena raffinata in loro onore.

La sera dell’incontro, tuttavia, Madame Angéle sembrò perplessa quando si trovò davanti Elijah e Antoinette. Sul momento preferì dissimulare, accolse cortesemente la coppia e si mostrò molto gentile con Antoinette. Durante la cena, però, buttò là una domanda come per caso.

“E  _Monsieur_ De Martel come sta?” chiese. “Anche lui si trova a Marsiglia? E’ quasi un anno che non ho sue notizie e sarei lieta di rivederlo.”

Un momento di imbarazzo calò tra i presenti e Elijah si stupì di sentire che la strega non vedeva Tristan da così tanto tempo… erano passati forse due o tre mesi dalla loro partenza per New Orleans, no? Tuttavia la sua risposta fu pronta.

“Purtroppo ci sono stati degli efferati delitti a New Orleans e… beh, ho avuto fondati motivi di credere che il Conte De Martel ne fosse responsabile.”

A quelle parole Madame Angéle si accigliò, ma ancora una volta decise di soprassedere.

“Mi spiace molto, avevo avuto l’impressione che foste molto legati, è un peccato che l’abbia tradita così inaspettatamente” disse.

Per il resto della cena, l’argomento Tristan non fu più toccato ma, alla fine, Madame Angéle invitò Elijah nel suo salotto privato. Doveva parlare da sola con lui e così incaricò una delle sue cameriere di accompagnare Antoinette a visitare la sua bella ed elegante casa. Vista l’estensione e il numero di stanze ci sarebbe voluta più di mezz’ora: il tempo sarebbe stato sufficiente per la Reggente delle Streghe di Marsiglia…

“ _Monsieur_ Mikaelson, mi duole informarla che lei è ancora sotto il malefico influsso di Inadu” gli disse, non appena furono soli. “Per sua fortuna io conosco un incantesimo per liberarla da tale possessione.”

“Ma non è possibile” ribatté Elijah, accigliandosi. “Inadu è stata eliminata ormai da molte settimane.”

“Sì, è così, e da più tempo di quanto lei non creda. Ma, prima di essere distrutta, le ha lanciato una maledizione per vendicarsi e questa offusca tuttora la sua mente” spiegò Madame Angéle. “Io posso aiutarla.”

“Allora lo faccia” replicò deciso l’Originale. “Non voglio che quel mostro possa usarmi per fare del male alle persone che amo!”

La strega non disse altro, si concentrò e pronunciò la formula di liberazione.

Per un terribile momento Elijah sentì come un trapano che gli trapassava il cranio, gridò… poi, però, avvertì una specie di soffio di vento fresco sulla fronte e una piacevole leggerezza della mente.

Inadu non era più nella sua testa.

“Si sente bene,  _Monsieur_ Mikaelson?” gli domandò Madame Angéle.

Elijah la guardò… e improvvisamente tutti i ricordi di Marsiglia, tutti i momenti passati con Tristan, gli tornarono alla memoria in una luce sfavillante: rivide il giorno in cui era tornato da lui, in quel pomeriggio dorato dal sole; quando avevano fatto l’amore nel mare per fargli passare la paura dell’acqua, risentì il suo calore e il sapore del sale sulle sue labbra; tornò al Vecchio Porto con lui, a ballare nella penombra…

Inadu non aveva potuto distruggere completamente questi ricordi felici, li aveva solo scacciati ed essi si erano rifugiati dietro la porta azzurra, là dove Elijah non poteva ritrovarli, ma dove erano custoditi al sicuro. E adesso erano tornati e riempivano la mente del vampiro Originale, che sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime di dolore e nostalgia.

“Mi dica di che cosa è sospettato il Conte De Martel” lo invitò la strega, per metterlo alla prova.

Elijah ricacciò indietro le lacrime e cercò di darsi un contegno.

“Sono avvenuti degli omicidi terribili a New Orleans e… non so perché, ho creduto che fossero opera di Tristan e della Strix. L’ho condannato senza dargli modo di spiegarsi, l’ho fatto rinchiudere nelle segrete del nostro palazzo, intendevo interrogarlo… dopo, ma…”

“Adesso non è più tanto sicuro che fossero opera di  _Monsieur_ De Martel?”

“No, ora io… non so, non sono più sicuro di niente” Elijah appariva molto confuso. “Gli uomini di Marcel Gerard gli avevano assicurato che non c’erano vampiri sconosciuti in città, però avrebbero potuto mentire, essere anche loro condizionati da Inadu. Io ho creduto a loro e non a Tristan…”

“Bene,  _Monsieur_ Mikaelson, perché deve sapere che anche a Marsiglia e nei dintorni ci sono stati, negli ultimi mesi, delitti efferati di cui sono stati sospettati i vampiri, eppure la comunità che vive qui dice di non saperne niente” dichiarò Madame Angéle. “Inoltre anche molti lupi mannari sono stati trovati morti. Se il Conte De Martel si trova prigioniero a New Orleans non può aver commesso questi omicidi, non crede?”

Elijah si prese la testa tra le mani, stordito e devastato dal senso di colpa.

“Avrei dovuto interrogarlo subito, invece di partire per Manosque. Sono stato lontano da New Orleans per… non so, un mese? Due?”

“Lei si trova qui da quasi un anno,  _Monsieur_ Mikaelson” affermò la strega, sottolineando con fermezza ogni parola.

“Quasi un anno?” trasecolò Elijah, sentendosi crollare il mondo addosso. Cosa aveva fatto?

Era vero, la sua mente era stata avvelenata da Inadu e lo aveva portato a sospettare ingiustamente di Tristan, ma era stata la strega a fargli dimenticare il tempo che passava? O non era forse colpa sua, che si era talmente goduto la parentesi felice della sua nuova vita a Manosque con Antoinette da abbandonare di nuovo il giovane Conte, chiuso in una segreta, nel gelo e nell’oscurità?

Sì, lo aveva abbandonato di nuovo e non poteva darne la colpa solo all’influsso malefico di Inadu…

“La ringrazio, Madame Angéle” disse Elijah con calore. “Se non fosse stato per lei, non avrei mai scoperto di essere sotto il sortilegio di quella perfida creatura e… e non avrei ricordato ciò che ho fatto a Tristan. Le siamo debitori, tutti e due, per più di un motivo.”

“Non voglio ringraziamenti” lo interruppe la strega in tono grave. Rammentava fin troppo bene le poche, frenetiche parole del giovane Conte quando l’aveva chiamata, ormai quasi un anno prima, per rivelarle che era caduto in mano a dei nemici e per chiederle solo di prendersi cura di Aurora. Adesso sapeva chi era il  _nemico_ di cui Tristan aveva parlato e comprendeva anche perché non avesse voluto dire di più né domandare aiuto per se stesso… “Sono molto affezionata a lei e a  _Monsieur_ De Martel e niente potrà farmi più felice di sapervi riconciliati.”

Ancora una volta la Reggente delle Streghe di Marsiglia era stata fondamentale per la salvezza del vampiro Originale e della sua Creatura.

Dopo averla salutata con affetto e gratitudine, Elijah andò a cercare Antoinette per avvertirla che dovevano prepararsi e prendere il primo volo per New Orleans. Era straziato dal rimorso e dai sensi di colpa: come avrebbe trovato Tristan dopo un anno di atroce prigionia? Come avrebbe reagito?

E, soprattutto… avrebbe mai potuto perdonarlo?

**Fine prima parte**

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Elijah e Antoinette giunsero a New Orleans nel tardo pomeriggio. Sull’aereo, il vampiro Originale aveva spiegato alla donna ciò che era accaduto e come si fosse sbagliato nel condannare Tristan senza cercare altre spiegazioni.

“Comprendo che la tua mente fosse offuscata dal sortilegio di Inadu” aveva detto lei, poco convinta, “ma il Conte De Martel non potrebbe essere comunque responsabile di quelle uccisioni?”

“Madame Angéle mi ha rivelato che omicidi simili sono stati compiuti negli ultimi mesi anche a Marsiglia e che sono stati assassinati sia umani che lupi mannari. Lei non sa chi sia responsabile di un tale massacro, ma di sicuro non è opera di Tristan, che è prigioniero nelle segrete di villa Mikaelson da quasi un anno. E, a questo proposito, mi domando come abbia potuto non accorgermi del tempo che passava…”

Antoinette gli prese una mano, ma questa volta Elijah sembrò infastidito da quel contatto.

“Speravo che fosse perché eravamo tanto felici insieme” azzardò la vampira.

“Ero felice, certo, ma questo non mi assolve” replicò l’Originale in tono deciso. “Non avrei dovuto anteporre per così tanto tempo la mia serenità al bene della mia famiglia. La nostra sarebbe dovuta essere una bella vacanza di un mese o poco più, poi avrei dovuto far ritorno a New Orleans… e invece non ci ho nemmeno pensato, non mi sono mai chiesto in che giorno o in che mese fossimo.”

Antoinette strinse le labbra, tentando di non lasciar trapelare il suo nervosismo. Adesso che ricordava, Elijah era pronto a sacrificare la loro vita insieme per tornare dalla famiglia… e anche per liberare quel maledetto Conte De Martel. Come avrebbe potuto fare per allontanarlo una volta per tutte da loro?

Arrivati a New Orleans, Elijah accompagnò Antoinette all’hotel Ritz- Carlton, uno dei più lussuosi ed eleganti della città, per poi affrettarsi a raggiungere villa Mikaelson. Il suo cuore era stretto dall’angoscia: da un lato non vedeva l’ora di arrivare e di liberare Tristan; dall’altro, però, temeva anche ciò che avrebbe potuto trovare in quella cella…

Si precipitò nel patio della grande abitazione come una furia, tanto che sia Klaus sia Freya uscirono dalle loro stanze e si affacciarono dai balconi interni per vedere che cosa stesse accadendo.

“Elijah? Ma cosa…” esclamò Klaus, colto alla sprovvista.

“Non sapevamo che saresti tornato. E’ successo qualcosa?” domandò la sorella, preoccupata. Raramente aveva visto Elijah in tali condizioni…

“Niklaus, dobbiamo andare immediatamente a liberare Tristan!” disse, rimandando a più tardi i saluti e le spiegazioni. “Non è colpevole degli omicidi a New Orleans e ha sofferto fin troppo in quelle segrete.”

“Beh, se anche non fosse colpevole di quei delitti, una punizione se la sarebbe meritata comunque…” iniziò a dire l’ibrido, fermandosi subito quando lo sguardo del fratello lo incenerì. “Ad ogni modo, da quando la Strix è stata eliminata e lui è prigioniero, non ci sono stati altri episodi del genere, perciò chi ti dice che…”

“Non a New Orleans, ma delitti simili sono stati perpetrati a Marsiglia nei mesi scorsi, assieme ad un massacro di lupi mannari. E Tristan era imprigionato qui” lo interruppe Elijah, dirigendosi con passo deciso verso le segrete.

Klaus seguì il fratello, riflettendo sulle sue parole. Se Tristan era innocente, l’assassino doveva essere qualcun altro, uno o più vampiri molto più pericolosi. E se aggrediva anche i lupi mannari… l’ibrido tentò di ricordare qualcosa del genere avvenuto molti anni prima, ma proprio non riusciva a riportare alla mente tutti i particolari. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci con calma e poi elaborare un piano per individuare i colpevoli e colpirli senza pietà, prima che si rivelassero dei nuovi e terribili nemici per la famiglia Mikaelson.

Con l’aiuto del fratello, Elijah distrusse il muro di mattoni dietro il quale era imprigionato Tristan e si slanciò nella cella, dove il giovane Conte giaceva pallido e immobile, raggomitolato sul gelido pavimento.

“Tristan, va tutto bene, sono qui, sono tornato” gli disse, prendendolo tra le braccia e cercando di scaldarlo.

Dietro di lui apparve Freya, che aveva portato due sacche di sangue e le porse al fratello perché nutrisse il giovane. Poi la strega Mikaelson, senza parlare, prese per un braccio Klaus e lo condusse fuori dalle segrete, intuendo che Elijah avesse bisogno di restare da solo con Tristan.

Il vampiro Originale, sempre tenendo il Conte tra le braccia, avvicinò una sacca di sangue alle sue labbra ma, con suo grande stupore, vide Tristan ritrarsi.

“No…” mormorò con un filo di voce. “Non voglio…”

Elijah si sentì raggelare. Perché Tristan rifiutava il nutrimento? Era forse… possibile che stavolta la terribile prigionia lo avesse fatto impazzire? No, non poteva essere, non si sarebbe mai potuto perdonare per questo. Eppure…

“Tristan” insisté, “devi nutrirti, poi starai meglio. Dobbiamo parlare di molte cose, coraggio, adesso sono con te…”

“No” ripeté il giovane Conte, cercando debolmente di raggomitolarsi su se stesso. “Non riportarmi indietro… non voglio tornare indietro…”

 _Ma di che sta parlando?,_  si chiese Elijah, colmo di angoscia. Poi decise: doveva sapere, doveva rendersi conto di cosa stava dicendo Tristan, anche se avesse voluto dire che aveva perduto la ragione. Gli posò una mano sulla fronte e si concentrò per entrare nei suoi pensieri. E fu così che vide… e comprese.

_Tristan era seduto al posto d’onore della grande tavola imbandita alla corte di Marsiglia, vestito di sete e velluti e con un sorriso sereno e soddisfatto a illuminargli il volto. Al suo fianco c’erano le due persone che più amava al mondo e che lo guardavano con infinito affetto: alla sua sinistra c’era Aurora e alla sua destra… lui, Elijah, abbigliato come un nobile e al centro dell’attenzione di tutti gli invitati._

_“Conte De Martel, Contessa, Barone Mikaelson, siamo lieti di essere qui oggi per festeggiare con voi il vostro primo anno di governo” diceva uno degli ospiti. “Marsiglia è portata a esempio in tutta Europa da quando siete voi a governarla. Questa corte è divenuta un esempio per la ricchezza, la cultura, la qualità della vita di tutti gli abitanti. Vogliamo brindare a voi, che il vostro illuminato governo possa durare a lungo!”_

_“Sempre e per sempre” rispondeva Tristan, alzando il calice di vino con un sorriso prima a Elijah e poi ad Aurora…_

Lo strazio che Elijah provò sembrò spezzargli il cuore, lacrime di dolore e di pentimento gli scesero silenziose sulle guance e tutto ciò che poté fare fu stringere ancora più forte il suo piccolo Conte tra le braccia.

“Ti ho accusato ingiustamente e fatto imprigionare, ti ho condannato e dimenticato per quasi un anno…e per tutto questo tempo tu hai resistito soltanto perché… perché nella tua mente eri felice in un tempo lontano… con me, con l’uomo che ti ha fatto questo!” mormorò con voce rotta. Si sentiva lacerare l’anima, non aveva provato tanto dolore e rimorso nemmeno dopo aver rinchiuso Tristan nel container, negli abissi oceanici. No, questo era ancora peggio. Lui aveva dubitato di Tristan e lo aveva condannato senza appello… ma Tristan non aveva smesso un secondo di amarlo e di pensare a lui. Anzi, voleva restare in quel mondo illusorio perché era l’unico in cui potesse essere davvero felice, al suo fianco, senza abbandoni e senza tradimenti.

“Tristan, torna indietro” gli disse, stringendolo e accarezzandolo. “Sono qui, adesso, non ti farò più del male, voglio solo aiutarti. Tristan…”

Il giovane avrebbe voluto rifiutare ancora il nutrimento, ma l’istinto di conservazione fu più forte di lui. Avvicinò le labbra alla sacca di sangue che Elijah gli porgeva e iniziò a bere, riprendendo pian piano vita e colore.

Quando ebbe vuotato entrambe le sacche di sangue, Elijah lo prese tra le braccia e lo portò fuori dalla cella, fuori da quelle segrete umide e spaventose, di nuovo alla luce, all’aria fresca, verso il suo appartamento. Lo portò nella sua stanza, che non era stata toccata in tutti quei mesi e che attendeva ancora il suo occupante. Lo depose delicatamente sul letto, accarezzandogli i capelli.

Tristan si stava lentamente riprendendo. Aprì gli occhi e li fissò su Elijah, annegandolo ancora una volta nell’azzurro profondo del suo sguardo. Questa volta, però, c’era un fondo di oscurità e di gelo in tanto azzurro, proprio come negli abissi oceanici.

“Potrei dirti che mi dispiace per ciò che ti ho fatto” iniziò a dire Elijah, turbato da quello sguardo, “ma non sarebbe abbastanza. Ti ho abbandonato ancora una volta e non è un alibi il fatto che la mia mente fosse sotto un incantesimo di Inadu.”

“No, non lo è, infatti” rispose Tristan con freddezza. “Ad ogni modo ne parleremo più tardi, adesso vorrei che mi lasciassi solo. Desidero fare una doccia e cambiarmi questi abiti ormai marciti.”

Elijah fece un passo indietro. L’atteggiamento gelido del giovane Conte lo straziava, ma si rendeva conto di essersi meritato tutto il suo disprezzo e la sua freddezza.

“Certo, è naturale. Fai pure liberamente, io tornerò più tardi” gli disse.

Uscì dalla sua stanza, ma non riuscì ad allontanarsi dall’appartamento privato della sua Creatura. Si appoggiò alla porta, attratto in maniera irresistibile dalla consapevolezza che, dentro, Tristan si stava spogliando e si stava recando in bagno.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto pensarci, che adesso aveva Antoinette, che l’amava.

Aveva liberato Tristan, si sarebbe occupato di lui e si sarebbe fatto perdonare, ma la persona che voleva al suo fianco era Antoinette, era felice con lei…

Seguendo un impulso inarrestabile, Elijah riaprì la porta, rientrò nell’appartamento e richiuse a chiave. Sentì l’acqua scorrere sotto la doccia e si avviò verso il bagno, liberandosi dei vestiti mentre camminava.

Senza una parola entrò nel bagno e aprì la porta scorrevole della doccia, mettendosi sotto il getto dell’acqua e attirando Tristan contro il suo corpo nudo. Erano trascorsi così tanti mesi… desiderava soltanto sentire di nuovo il tepore di quella pelle vellutata, il sapore delle labbra morbide, la dolcezza del corpo elegante di Tristan incollato al suo. Prima che il giovane Conte avesse il tempo o il modo di protestare, Elijah si impadronì della sua bocca, violandola, assaporandola a lungo, esplorandola con la lingua e perdendosi in quel sapore che lo inebriava ancora e sempre. Spinse Tristan contro la parete della doccia, con la bocca che divorava la sua, lo sollevò e lo prese con passione, spingendosi nel calore del suo corpo e fondendo assieme le loro carni. Quell’unione gli parve perfetta, meravigliosa, come se fossero da sempre nati ed esistiti solo per questo. Si chiese come avesse mai potuto pensare di amare qualcuno che non fosse lui, come avesse potuto dimenticare che loro si erano creati e trasformati l’un l’altro per restare uniti in eterno. Lo possedette ripetutamente come se null’altro fosse reale, come se Antoinette non fosse mai esistita, come se non ci fosse un nemico da combattere, oscuro e letale. L’unica realtà che contava era Tristan, era la fusione dei loro corpi e delle loro anime, era il ritrovare quella parte di sé che gli era mancata per quasi un anno senza che lui lo sapesse… ma ora comprendeva e ritrovava la sua completezza.

Perduto in Tristan e in un amplesso infinito, Elijah riprendeva possesso di sé.

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
